


Feeling Wanted

by eXplodesX, Gamergirlmoira



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sensuality, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eXplodesX/pseuds/eXplodesX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirlmoira/pseuds/Gamergirlmoira
Summary: During the movie when Spinel and Steven accidentally stumble upon Pink's garden, Spinel finally gets her memories back after coming to a realization of her past, thus turning back to the psychotic gem with vengeance. Steven finds a way to calm her down by doing what he does best. This time, things don't turn out the way he had hoped for. AU
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 52
Kudos: 206





	1. Right here, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is an AU, where Steven and Spinel are singing "Found" but, something else happens instead xD

“Spinel, come back and save the Earth with me..” Steven held his hand out to the gem in front of him. She had her back turned away from him, kneeling down, looking at the ground after the sudden burst of anger. 

“You can start over there...Make new friends.” He reassured her, hoping for a reaction. But...nothing. She didn’t appear to change from her position. Instead, she turned her head away from him. Steven glanced down and thought of one last solution. _A song_. Surely that could somehow work.

 _“Someday, somewhere, somehow...you’ll love again~”_

He slowly walked over and crouched next to the gem, who was facing the ground. Her face told him things weren’t going to be solved that easily.

_“You just need to find someone...”_

He smiled at the gem. In return, Spinel turned her head the other way, eyes barely opened. His smile disappeared, from the sudden gesture. He tries again, offering his hand in return. This time, he got Spinels' attention as her pupils looked over at his hand. She takes it. _Third time's the charm._

 _“Someday, somewhere, somehow, you’ll love again..” (“Someday, somewhere, somehow, I’ll love again..”_ )

Steven is surprised to find Spinel singing along with him, this brought a smile to his face as he takes hold of her hand and brings her up from her knees off the ground. Spinel’s attention is directed to him. Her voice was high pitched, but it worked for her. It sounded cute, dare he say. The two stood there and continued their duet.

_“You just need to find someone…(“I just need to find someone..”)_

Then something happened. Something about this touch, their voices aligning together, made Steven stop his song altogether. At first, he had planned to let go of her gloved hand, opening out to the galaxy before them, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. He felt her hand was gripping onto his, and he did the same. And just from her staring up at him with her deep red eyes made him feel off. Not to say he felt uncomfortable, but there was something he couldn’t put together.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed in that position. They were inches away from each other, but their hands clenched together. Then Steven felt as if his heart skipped a beat when his hand interlaced with the pink gems’. She didn’t seem to react to this. All she did was look up at him with _those big round eyes._ He felt a sudden urge to pull this gem a little closer to him. He could use his other hand to do that too, wrapping it around her waist. Feeling her right onto his chest. He thought of the repercussions. Maybe she wouldn’t mind eith-

“Steven?” Spinel’s voice knocked the teen boy out of his thoughts. 

Steven couldn't believe he was staring right at the gem while his mind almost wandered down the sewer. He wondered if his eyes were telling her something, hinting at anything. As if she would even understand those sorta _needs_. 

“Oh yea..” Steven blocked out any of his thoughts, still having his hand clung onto the gem, while his other hand remained free. 

_‘Wow.’_ he thought. 

He was growing up fast. One day he’s saving the earth, and the next thing he’s having dirty thoughts of a gem who is trying to destroy the Earth. Something like this nature had never truly come to him until now. And to say the least, he _liked the feeling_ .

It was wrong though, considering that he and Connie were close. They've never made it official. Though, it still felt that way for the two. The only problem, if it was even considered a problem, was that he couldn’t think of a time when he felt _this_ way with her. Sure he had his moments with, but this _feeling_ was entirely different. 

He was fighting the desperate urge to go any further and didn’t want to sabotage the moment. He didn’t want to set Spinel off necessarily and letting go of her hand now would probably do that. So he comes up with another way of getting out of this now awkward situation.

“Spinel, let's dance.” Steven felt his face heat up at the idea that popped up in his head. Spinel looked up at him even more confused then scowled.

“What are ya playing at, Universe?” she asked in a cautionary way.

She wanted to stop herself from letting go of his clanged hand, but she did so anyway. Fortunately, Steven took her hand again, surprising the gem from his sudden movement. He proceeded to take the other. Although his powers were gone and she had the upper hand, she sort of wanted him to take some type of control. He was the one who started this so he could fix this, right?

“I can show you,” Steven responded in a guttural tone.

Spinel felt her cheeks flare up as her gemstone almost ignited from his sudden change in voice, sending waves through the rest of her body. From her point of view, through his jet-black eyes, she could see a glimpse of nostalgia. It was still the eyes of Pink Diamond’s. 

But, this was different. Here was Steven, Pinks’ son, holding onto her hand willingly. He did not look agitated, but there was something else in those eyes that made her feel this way, and she couldn’t help but obliged into whatever he had under his sleeve. 

“Okay…” she said in a low tone.

Steven places one of her hands on his shoulder, while he hesitantly places his hand on her hip. Spinel jumped from the sudden touch. He gave a smug expression from getting an almost small squeak she made as he lightly touched her side.

“It’s like this...just follow my lead okay?” he instructed.

Spinel nodded as her face was clearly in a dazed expression from this encounter they were having. It was strange, but she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen next. She’s never danced with anyone, ever. Only by herself for the sake of entertaining, but never this.

As for the teenaged hybrid, he had never been with anyone else this close, aside from Connie. The last time they danced like this was during his birthday. This was not the same. The idea of a gem, Spinel at that, had never crossed his mind up until now. Her reset form was more or less forceful and annoying even. But now that didn’t mean a thing.

The withered garden stood dead while the two moved in a slow manner. Steven shifted his feet in rhythm as the gem followed along. She was a quick learner, in perfect sync of his movement. Even though it was silence, the feeling was still enticing. His eyes were locked onto hers and vice versa. He took notice of her face entirely from her bewitching _red_ eyes to the black lines falling down on her cheeks. He was now aware of what it meant. It was all the trauma she had endured. And, he admired all of it. Through all of it, he could truly see her face. She still had a resemblance to her former self. This new change was merciless and yet so...endearing.

_“Someone... Who’ll treat you better.”_

Steven began singing. Spinel listened as the two continued to elegantly twist and turn in sync with the tone of his acoustic voice. 

She liked it the way he sang, admittingly. That was probably why she followed along at first. Probably why she’s following along with this dance. It was new to her surely. But she wasn’t complaining. There was something off, aside from the fact that they were in the middle of a dead garden. 

_“Someone who wants you around…”_

His hand gripped her side hip, while his other hand clutched harder onto hers. Spinel felt the pressure he was putting onto her. She allowed this, and to her surprise, she felt him pull her closer into his body. It felt warm all of a sudden. Steven closed his eyes as he moved his hand from her hip to the middle of her back. This shocked the gem as she nearly flinched from the sudden movement.

_“Someday, somewhere, somehow, you're gonna feel...found.”_

He sang in a hushed tone, only loud enough for her to hear him. Her eyes went from wide-eyed to narrowed. She reacted by moving her hand from his shoulder to around him, nearly the same position he had with her. She closed her eyes as she felt tears nearly leaving her eyes.

“What about right now?” she asked quietly from the sudden dead silence. 

Steven suddenly pulled back slightly, landing his hands on her sides. He didn’t respond to her directly. Instead, he stared deep into her eyes, almost enchanted from the sudden view at hand.

“Spinel…” he said breathlessly.

Spinel only stared at the ground, whilst holding her hands together. She dared to not look at him. She just couldn’t.

The gem used her gloved hand to wipe the tears away on her face when suddenly she felt herself being forced back onto something hard. This made the gem look up and see that it was Steven who did this. He was pushing against her on a pedestal. She struggled at first. His heavyweight on her small figure made it hard for the gem to get loose.

“Hey! what are you...doing?” her eyes captured his, as he stared at her in a different manner. There was something in his eyes that made her stop altogether, allowing him to fully take over. What was he doing to her?

“I-I don’t...know,” he responded honestly. The two stared at each other's eyes hazily. It was a hint of the need for the two. What was it that they needed?

It was unintended on what happened from there. All Steven could do was push the back of her head towards his, giving the feel a bit of ease. It was easy to say the least. He felt as the gem willingly pulled closer to his face. Their lips barely touched, but it was close enough. He could feel her breath close to his mouth. This felt wrong altogether. 

_But..._

Steven leaned in, taking the bait. He took hold of her small lips with his and kissed them. Spinel’s eyes shuttered as she felt him take full control. He had one of his hands on the back of her head, and the other around her midsection.

The kiss was soft as her lips. This was never what he would imagine as his first kiss on the lips. It felt static. Her form wasn’t entirely real, but it felt all the same as a human. The only difference was how rubbery her body felt. Not like he’s ever done this to anyone, ever. 

Steven didn’t want to stop either. Her body was easy for him to feel up. He liked how she felt rubbed against his. He needed more of it.

He leaned in further, deepening the kiss, and he heard the gem whimper suddenly. She was finally embracing this. Not that she could help it. He knew exactly what he was doing, and she easily fell for it. But did she care? Maybe.

Before realizing it, Steven fell back on the ground. The pink gem had pushed him off of her. Then, without warning, she forced his body down, straddling him. Steven looked up to see the gem right on top of him. He had almost forgotten that his powers were gone. Meaning she could possibly kill him if she wanted to. He wasn’t sure what was to come next. But her expression told him it wouldn’t end well.

“Spinel, I'm sorry! Th-That should’ve never happened, ever. Please, I-”

“Shut up.” she interrupted. 

Steven shut his mouth entirely. He wasn’t sure what her intention was. 

“Now, explain just what ‘That’ was you were doing to me,” she said in a mocking tone.

Steven almost felt relieved for the gem’s ignorance of the idea of human rituals, still, he wasn’t sure how to explain it. What could he even say? 

“I… I don’t know how to ex-explain it,” he admitted.

Spinel stared down at him in silence. Her expression stayed the same. Steven’s face began turning pink from embarrassment. He wasn’t sure how to explain to her at all. He didn’t even know what he was doing. All he knew was that his body reacted in such a weird manner the moment they touched.

Then, Spinel leaned down closer to his face, nearly inches away from his mouth. This caused the hybrid’s face to brighten up, as he once again felt her breath against his skin. His heart nearly skipped a beat just from the action alone.

“Then, do it again,” she murmured. 

“Do… what again?” he asked, oblivious to the request.

“That thing...with your mouth…do it again,” Her voice was soft, with a hint of aggression. Steven’s eyes widened from shock. He didn’t think she would request such a thing. 

His eyes narrowed as he felt his body tense up. Without warning, he leaned up and kissed her again. The pink gem moaned as she gave in to his spell. It was intoxicating. A moment of bliss. She never felt this way, not even for Pink. This was some sort of human thing, right? 

Spinel fought hard to not allow the teen below her to take over. She wanted to take control, this time. Probably why she interrupted what he started. It felt good. No, it felt amazing. She kept both his arms on each side, forcing them down. Steven mumbled sweet nothings in between kisses.

The two were at this for what felt like hours, but it was merely ten minutes. Their bodies closed the gap, mouths never leaving each other, while they explored. Spinel’s arms were on his chest, while Steven wrapped his arms around her back once again. He rubbed her back sensually, bringing them further down. 

“Steven~” Spinel whimpered out.

Steven heard her call his name out, and from that alone caused his clothes to feel uncomfortable. His pants felt tighter, while his jackets caused his body to sweat suddenly. His body overall felt like it was rupturing. He needed to-

“Spinel~” He groaned loudly, as her body softly brushed against his in just the right manner. It was brief, but he felt sensitive altogether. Especially in that area.

Spinel stopped all of a sudden and pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. Her face was all flushed out, same with Steven’s. Their lips were wet and redden from the small bites they have given themselves, not remembering when they did that. They were stuck in the moment of bliss. Steven stared at the gem intensely, with a hint of disappointment.

Steven felt his breaths shorten as the world slowed down. He was coming back to reality after being intoxicated from his needs. Right now, he had Spinel right on top of him, straddling his lower body with her small fragile figure. Not that he couldn’t force her off, but something told him he would’ve still allowed this to happen even if he did have his powers. He knew if this continued, one thing would lead to another. 

This was his first time after all.


	2. Decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after their little make-out session, Steven and Spinel are at the beginning stage of exploration. But with only limited time, and Steven can't seem to focus fully. AU
> 
> Basically follows along with the movie, but obviously different scenes.

“Why’d you stop..?” Steven asked hesitantly.

Spinel didn’t respond at first. This made the hybrid gem below her grow nervous. The longer they were in this position, the more he was coming to a denial. He wasn’t sure if this was a huge mistake, or not.

_‘Of course, this is a mistake, of all people, I shouldn’t be doing this with her.’_

Truly, he wasn’t sure what came over him. This wasn’t the first time he’s been handsy with gems or...Connie. So why now of all times? Sure he was growing up, but what else did it mean?

Her eyes were narrow, while her cheeks were noticeably red from their little make-out session.

Just as long as he stares, Spinel gets straight back to action and rubs her gloved hands against his lower torso, as if she wants to explore his body. This causes Steven to gasp from the mere touch of her cold hands. His body temperature was warm, and this connection alone gave him goosebumps.

He watches her every move. She had no expression, and her hands did the talking. They crept their way down to his gem.

“Ugh Spinel~” Steven mewls out.

His gem gave little reaction as it flickers. But it felt sensitive to the touch. Everywhere her gloves touched, from his sides to his chest, it felt like torture. He holds his breath, repelling himself from moaning out loud.

While his eyes wander down to her lustful hand, he notices how quickly she works as it goes further south.

Oh god no.

“Wait-” Steven panics but is interrupted.

“What's that you're hiding down here Steven, hm?” Spinel raised her brow, and a smile crept through her face. In a teasing manner, her hands rub over the rough fabric of his tightened jeans.

He could feel himself twitch. Spinel’s eyes looked away from his and were fixated on his jeans. Her hands pat around his upper jeans to find something developing in the near center. Just from this touch alone, made the boy below her gasp out loud.

If she kept this up-

“It-it’s nothing.” he lied.

“Doesn’t feel like nothing.” She mumbled as she continued rubbing the same spot over and over.

Steven felt as if his body would be betraying him if she keeps at this. But, why was he resisting? He was all lip-locked with her not too long ago, and now she’s getting the idea of just what might come next. Not that he minds, not one bit.

No. This was wrong. He needed to stop this. They were limited in time. He could just feel it.

“Sp-Spinel, please…I can’t...we can’t...keep...this up,” Steven begs the gem.

Spinel glances back up at Steven’s flustered face, an eyebrow raised as she gently grips the suspicious lump in his jeans.

“Why not?” she asked with curiosity.

“I..uh...I-” he stuttered.

“Why should we stop if your face is telling me something else?" Her questions became more like an interrogation to him.

“It’s uh...I-” the words came from his mouth as persistent.

“You seem to like it when I touch you right here.” her hand massaged against his groin area.

Steven let out a low growl. A change in mood went all through him. He had no regrets as he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcefully pulling the gem back up to his chest, This made Spinel yelp from the sudden action.

Without warning, he took hold of her small figure. A small squeak came from the gem. She was visibly biting her bottom lip as she moaned from his touch. Her eyes never left his.

 _“Yea. Just like that.”_ The teen mumbled in a low guttural tone.

Steven felt the urge to unzip his jeans and guide her hand right to his needed area. He so desperately needed her hands, right at this moment. Or better yet allow her to explore him with her mouth. Instead, his hands guided her hips against his jeans.

“Ah~ Steven..” Spinel whined out from his rough hands against her.

Steven snickered at her reaction. Her hands rested on his chest, as he continued this. His large hands covered the back of her puffy shorts, pushing it against the lump on his jeans. He did this as he rubbed her back. It felt too good. Her body against his.

Spinel’s half-lidded eyes stared down at his. He had a smile covering his face. It was menacing, and she liked it.

He wanted to kiss her again. Just another taste. He wanted to feel her tongue in his mouth again. The feeling of pure inebriation was all he could think about.

One of his hands moved to the back of her head. Just before he could push her closer to him, his pupils left her face. And with that, he inspected their surroundings. He’s still in the garden. _They’re_ still here. And for all he knew, Earth could be destroyed by now. He had to put a stop to this. Now. Fast.

He stopped in place. This caught the gem by surprise as her eyes widened from them stopping their...session.

“Spinel… Please, let’s stop this. We have to save the Earth...please.” Steven’s words stumbled from his lack of mental power.

He couldn’t talk straight from the spell he was put on. His body was still stiffened, and he needed some sort of release. Not sure what that meant to him, but it was something.

Spinel laid on top of him, confused. He was telling her to stop this, but his hands were wandering all over her body just a second ago. She didn’t understand this one bit. A frown overcame her as she sighed out of frustration. 

“Fine. And only because you’re distracted,” she mutters the last sentence as she crawls off of him.

From her release, Steven felt his face fall back from the intense pressure he was in a moment ago. He let out a few short breaths before his breathing went back to normal. To Steven’s relief, his body quickly went back to normal. Though, he sort of already missed her body weight on him.

 _‘Nevermind that. Earth First.’_ Steven thought to himself, distracting himself from his dirty mindset.

Steven picked himself off the ground, wiping away any dirt he had in contact after being forced on his back. He looked over to see the gem had her head down, arms crossed. She wasn’t looking at his direction. It was if she was refusing to look at him, and Steven wasn’t sure what to say from this point. It was very awkward.

First, it started as a simple song. Then, he excused his inexcusable mind by dancing it off... Only to lead to this. They had just made out, and she felt him up. He was never expecting this to happen. Never in his life.

“Hey, Spinel?”

As he put his hand on her shoulder, Spinel quickly shifted him off.

“Keep your hands to yourself. Let’s just get this over with,” she said angrily.

“Yea…okay,” Steven said.

Guilt was all over the surface. There was nothing he could do now either. He could try his best to explain to her (and himself) what just happened back there. He wasn’t ignorant of it. Just new to it.

He looked over her way once more, and this time he could still see her face. She was blushing still.

Oh boy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Where is he?”

“We’re not sure yet Connie. all we know is that he left to find Spinel about...30 minutes ago.” Pearl said.

After she and Lion made their dramatic opening with no Steven insight, Pearl and Amethyst explained to her the situation at hand.

“I swear if she has him as a hostage I’m gonna kick her-” Amethyst was cut off by Pearl.

“Amethyst! Let's not be vigilant. For all we know, Steven could be coming back anytime." Pearl had reassured.

She looked over Greg’s way, who didn’t change his position since he got here. His face was full of worry. Connie, who appeared next to him, had her phone in hand, calling around. The pink feline lied in the middle of the front room. While Amethyst walked in circles near the temple, Garnet was in the kitchen oblivious to anything observing her surroundings.

Pearl felt as if she was the only sane person who had to calm everyone down. Though, even she had to calm herself down. Steven was out there within the hands of the enemy with nothing to defend himself. The injector outside was close to filling the Earth with poison, with Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot filling in the gap. She hoped he came anytime soon.

“Uhhh hey, guys.” Everyone turned over to see it was-

“Spinel! What is she doing here!?” Amethyst yelled.

This caused Spinel to shiver from the sudden threat. All of their weapons turned her way.

“Wa-wait! Spinel got her memories back, but she's not gonna hurt us!” Steven said swiftly.

He got in front of the pink gem, with his arms out. Spinel stares at Steven from his back. His posture told her he was in defense mode. As if defending her... Shielding her from danger. She almost felt her face redden up.

“Oh Spinel! Did you change your hairstyle?” Garnet asked casually.

This catches everyone’s attention. Taking their focus off of Steven and Spinel, Steven sighed in relief.

“See? Everything’s chill,” he said softly.

Steven turned around, facing the gem in front of him.

“Spinel… can I ask you a favor?”

Spinel stared at Steven. Her defined face looked innocent, as her eyes were widened from his question. He felt his heart skip a beat from merely staring too long.

“Sure,” her voice softened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A completely different atmosphere surrounded Beach City. The once blue skies appeared more grey, and clouds were brewing overhead. Lightning struck as the thunder rumbled the earth. No rain had appeared though.

On top of the hill, Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis observe the source of this problem, the Injector. It was still attached to the ground, pumping its pink fluids into the Earth’s core.

Steven sighed at the near sight of it all. Next to him was Spinel, who never left his sight since they came back to Earth. And she seemed to have had her arm attached to his. He didn’t let this bother him though. But the more he thought about it, his mindset began scrambling down the gutter. It was not good at all.

Considering that the rest of the group was right behind him. He was just glad that he was leading the group so they wouldn’t see his face right now. But he would soon have to exercise his restrictions once he got to the trio up ahead.

“This is getting bad, we’re close to critical mass!” Peridot’s voice is the first one he hears.

That didn’t sound good at all. He was lucky to have stopped...earlier. Otherwise, things would’ve been worse. Much much worse.

“Then I guess we’re just in time,” Steven intervened.

Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot, all flinched from his sudden appearance.

“Steven! What's the status on-” before Peridot could finish her sentence, she noticed the pink gem right next to him. Bismuth and Lapis stood defensively.

“Don’t panic. She’s not gonna hurt anyone. She’s only here to help.” Steven reassured the trio.

Spinel watched the gems with caution before she nodded in agreement to help. She unleashes herself from Steven's arm and approaches the Injector. Right before she gets to work, something stops the gem. 

_‘Why am I doing this for them?’_

Spinel turned back at the group, eyes mainly focusing on Steven. He had a concerned look on his face.

“What's wrong? D-did you forget how to stop it?” Steven’s voice was higher pitched from the mere anticipation she was giving them. Spinel pouted her lips and frowned.

“No. It’s...nothing” she mumbled before turning back to face the Injector. She shapeshifts her finger to a horn and blows into it.

From the loud horn-like sound, the drill stops digging into Earth’s crust, and the legs retract itself off the ground, hovering over the hillside.

Everyone cheers at the ongoing process.

“Well, that was easy.” Lapis bluntly stated.

“Yea...too easy.” Bismuth commented glancing up at the Pink gem suspiciously.

“The only question would be how do we get rid of it entirely?” Peridot observed the large device.

Steven sighed in relief. Earth was saved just in time.

“So you wanna fill me in on what happened?” Connie appeared next to Steven, riding on top of Lion. He looked over her way, smiled at her.

“Yea... it’s a long story.” He gazed over at the pink gem in front of them. She still had her back turned. Steven frowned.

He wasn’t sure if he should approach her. He could himself stiffen up once more from looking at her longingly, while the recent memories settled in. A part of him urged to touch her once more. It was devastatingly hard. But he couldn’t do that. It was wrong. She wasn’t the enemy. But, there would be questions followed along by confusion. He definitely can’t tell anyone what happened back in the garden. For obvious reasons. He wanted to pretend it never happened, but it did.

‘It’s not like we went all the way.’ he told himself.

Which was true for the most part. But, had they not been in dire situations, would things have happened differently..?

‘Ugh, why am I thinking about this now?’

Right now, their lives sort of depended on Spinel, and he needed to make sure she stood on their side. It couldn’t just take a simple blow of a horn to fully stop her from what she felt on the inside. She still had the full advantage, and could easily call back her Injector, devastating everyone.

“Hold that thought, Connie,” Steven said, pausing the teen girl from explaining how Space Camp went so far.

Steven steadily walked over to the gem, whose hands were in fists. He gulped, ridding of a lump in his throat. What will happen next?

“Hey…Spinel?” Steven said slowly. She didn’t turn around, but she moved slightly, grabbing his attention.

Steven didn’t want to get too close though. Only close enough for her to have her boundaries.

“I uh, just wanted to thank you.”

Spinel didn’t respond, but she turned around, and to his surprise, she was visibly crying. A few tears left her face already.

“Hey, whats-”

Just before Steven could say anything, howls of wind blew from the sky. A ship hovers right up the hill, casting a large shadow

It was hard to see through the dark cloudy skies surrounding the Injector. Getting a better look, Steven walks up to Spinel, who didn’t seem to notice he was there. Instead, she was gawking up at the blue skies He looked above to see the perpetrators ship.

‘Really at a time like this?’ Steven pouted.

“Knock Knock Steven~!” The lowly sound of Blue’s voice appeared first.

“It’s us.” Yellow’s voice followed next.

“The Diamonds! Are we interrupting?” White’s voice was the last to be heard.

“What!?” Spinel wipes her face from any retracting tears and quickly retreats behind Steven as if shielding herself.

The three Diamonds descend from the ship, as they all smile down at Steven

“What are you guys doing here?” Steven asked.

“Well Steven we were talking and we’ve decided to-” before Yellow could finish her sentence, she looked ahead of the obvious injector right in between them and Steven’s other family.

“Is that…?” Yellow’s voice stops in mid-sentence.

“Pink’s destructive weapon!” Blue intervened.

“Steven, where did you get this from?” Yellow asked, examining the device. She sniffs the air, followed along with the distasteful smell from the pink liquid already interjected inside the Earth.

“And why do you even have this?” she mumbled.

Steven’s eyes focus on the large Injector in front of them. He felt the gem behind him shaking like crazy on his lower legs.

“I...uh.” he wasn’t sure what to say exactly. He wasn’t the type to outwardly call out anyone on anything they did, no matter how bad it was. And Spinel helped them out in the first place. It would be wrong to just rather out.

“Steven, is there someone behind you?” White Diamond intervenes in the conversation.

That was fast. Not like her hiding spot was any less obvious, but now that her cover was blown. He couldn’t just lie to them directly that no one was behind him. Not like the same situation with the Rubies and the barn when they tried hiding Peridot.

Steven looked over his shoulder to see the gem was crouching, her arms wrapped themselves over her head as if hiding her face.

“Cmon Spinel, they’re not so bad to talk to.”

“But I- I look terrible. And once they find out I took this from Pinks stash, who knows what they’ll do to me!” she panicked.

“Trust me, they won’t hurt you. I won’t let that happen,” he reassured.

Spinel retracted herself to see half his face. He was smiling. This nearly caused her to blush. He was cute when he smiled.

She stood herself up and came from behind him.

“Guys, do you remember Spinel?” Steven asked.

The Diamonds gasped at the pink gem as she made her appearance. White Diamond’s hands come close to her face, as she is astonished at the pink gem.

Spinel stood one leg in front, with one leg behind, making her salute.

“My Diamond-s..” She stretched her arms to three Diamond symbols.

“Pink’s little playmate?” Yellow Diamond inquired.

“One of Pink’s lost treasures!” Blue said.

Steven scratched the back of his head.

“Yea.. mom left her in a floating garden in space.” He explains.

“You poor thing,” Blue's soft-spoken voice sounded.

Spinel retracted her hands to normal as she looked down at the ground. She wasn’t sure how to respond to any of this. It was more than a lot to take in.

“Oh, It was nothing hehe.” She smiles cheesily as her eyes closed from the obvious lie. Steven could tell, but the Diamonds were still ignorant of the idea of feelings.

“So why are you guys here again?” Steven asked.

“Oh right! Uh, Steven at first we came here to simply live with you since you didn’t want to take Pink's spot. But-”.

“Spinel, how would you like to come back to Homeworld with us?” Whites Diamond’s voice interrupts Yellow, piercing the ears of Spinel and Steven’s

“What?” Spinel's voice pitched at the offer. Steven was also taken aback from the Diamonds request.

“Oh yes, You could live with us in the palace,” Blue said cheeringly.

Spinel looks over at Steven. For a second, she thought there was a hint of glee in his eyes.

Then she looks fixedly at the Injector, still hovering from above.

“Why…?”

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Yellow asked as if she didn’t hear the gem. Spinel frowned.

“Why!? Why would you just want me to stay with you? You, The Diamond Authority, of all other gems. Even after everything I’ve done?” she interjected.

“I... We don’t know what you're talking about, dear.” White remarked on her question.

“Isn't it obvious? I’m here, and there's this dangerous ‘Destructive Weapon’ as you put it, right in front of us. I... stole it! Then what’s even worse is that... I.” Spinel paused at her confession. She bit her lip before staring right at Steven.

“I tried to kill your precious, Steven.” She pointed at the teen boy next to her.

Steven studied the gem, shocked by her telling on herself.

The Diamonds stared at each other. Spinel faced the ground once more. Out of shame, this time. She waited for some sort of scolding. Some sort of consequence to pay. By contrast, she heard them laugh.

“Oh Spinel, that’s nothing! We understand the trying to kill Steven part. I’m sure we’ve all tried that at this point.” Yellow followed along, to which the Diamonds nodded and agreed.

Spinel stood in shock. Her eyes widened from the mere idea of the Diamonds overlooking something as drastic as this. Just how much did she miss out from...everyone?

They just laugh it off like it was nothing.

“So… you're not even mad at me for stealing Pinks stuff?” she asked.

“Dear don’t you worry yourself, this device is nothing we can handle,” Blue reassured.

“We are not perfect Spinel. Steven taught us that as well!” White said admittingly.

Spinel stared over at Steven, who had a smile on his face. Was he that perfect? For the Diamonds to see him as a savior of the galaxy, that must’ve meant something. Surely she was aware of his stance as a Diamond figure. He had his mother’s gem after all.

Spinel felt herself wince as memories hit her. Pink Diamond. Was she going to easily get over that?

“I see...” she spoke.

“Yes dear, now about that offer. Would you like to stay with us?”

Spinel looked at the Diamonds. They were very nonchalant about the whole situation. And in a way, it bothered her. But why?

Then, self-realization hits her all at once. None of this mattered. Her anger, Pink abandoning her, and her 6000 years of solitary. It meant nothing. She didn’t need a pity party. Not from the Diamonds, and especially not from Steven. All she needed was..stability.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked her.

Spinel looked over at Steven once more. This time, their gaze felt longer.

“I think…” she said before staring back at the Diamonds.

“I’m gonna decline the offer,” she answered.

Steven’s eyes widened.

What?

“Why?” The Diamonds and Steven all asked the question at the same time.

Spinel flinched from the interrogation she was put under.

“Well... I thought I would help out...and clean up my mess.”

“Oh dear, that was very sweet of you. But after that... Maybe you would be inclined to come?” White asked endearingly.

Spinel watched as the Diamonds were reluctantly hoping for the right answer.

“No.” she answered back.

A loud gasp sounded at the simple and short answer. Meanwhile, Steven stood next to her with a bewildered look on his face. 

This just didn’t make sense. For some reason, he had thought she wouldn’t want to be around him. Now was the time for her to escape and take full advantage of what was on the table. Yet she wanted to help him clean up her mess. He didn’t mind the offer one bit. But for her to want to permanently stay was something else.

Did he see her as part of the family? Yes. Well sort of.

She belonged to his mother once upon a time. Now that he thinks about it, was it all connected to this. Was she staying for the sake of getting near him? Part of this excited him in a wrongful way, but the other part knew it was not right. She couldn’t just linger over him.

“But Spinel…” Blue says softly as if her eyes were going to break into tears.

“Blue,” Yellow said.

“Oh, yes..” Blue is reminded of her emotional control as she holds herself together.

“Oooh Spinel, oh please dear.,” White begged. 

“Guys I think she made her mind up” Steven intervened in the emotional state the Diamonds were out under. Spinel looked over his way, taken aback from his line of defense.

“Oookay. It will just be so~ hard to not have any reminder of Pink around.” White’s over the top voice sounded very childlike and whining.

Steven sighed, pinching the tip of his nose from the annoyance. He had to be the voice of reason in this one. Spinel already made her mind up, so there was no way he could talk her out of staying. Plus she was doing the right thing in away. She is choosing to help him out. She already helped save Earth from detaching Pink’s Injector.

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll come by and visit.”

“Will you?” Blue asked,

“Y-yea! I’ll plan the days out!” Steven agreed.

“How soon will you come?” Yellow asked.

“How long will you stay?” White continued the questions.

“Let's work that out later, right now I kinda need you guys to help me get rid of this?” Steven pointed out at the obvious large Injector right behind him.

After the entire fiasco of a scene, The Diamonds teleport themselves back to their ship, saying their goodbyes to Steven, as Spinel watches in astonishment. Attached to their ship was the Injector. The rest of the group followed up, as they watched the Diamonds’ ship take off. 

“What was that all about?” he hears Amethyst's voice.

“That's...a long story,” he answered bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm kind of enjoying myself while writing this. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter as well :D
> 
> We need more Stevinel fanfiction stories
> 
> More to come <3


	3. No Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After convincing the Diamonds to leave Earth, Steven is left with one less problem. Now what's left was getting his powers back and getting Garnet back to her casual self. Only now, Spinel is also clashing in with the group. And things aren't getting any easier between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow humans! I am late as usual, and I am sorry about that lol. This story, in particular, was meant to be for fun, but I took it seriously like I take everything lol so I took more time into it. But that doesn't mean it won't be enjoyable to read! Anyways enjoy this chapter. My only warning for this will be that nothing exciting happens. All I am trying to do it progress the story and have it make sense lol

Steven looked around his surroundings, studying the situation. There wasn't much damage done from the injector other than a noticeable hole and pink poison left out from its impact. As much as he tried to avoid getting help from the Diamonds, he was sure glad they were able to get the main problem off of the planet. Now all he needed to do was get rid of the remains.

"Now... how do we get rid of this stuff without hurting anyone?" He looks behind him to see the others not too far from him now, with something coming to mind.

"Got it!" He figured something out when he pointed his way at the blue gem. "Lapis! You can use your water controlling powers to gather all of this stuff, right?" Steven asked.

Lapis looked around the area and noticing peeks of pink fluid.

"Yea, I probably can." She used her water wings to flop into the air and aimed the pink fluid. The sludge gathered up while Lapis began to manipulate it all in one sitting, floating in the air.

"Well, hold on, Steven. There's one problem with this." Peridot's voice came through.

"What's that?"

"We kind of have no place to discard it."

"What about the ocean?"

"We can't just drop it into the ocean, Lapis!"

"C'mon, it's not even a lot," Lapis said.

"But, it's enough to devastate all life on Earth!" Peridot argues back.

"Yea... we wouldn't want that," said Steven while he stared at the pink sludge in the air.

"Well, the only thing that could work is your healing powers." Peridot pointed out.

"See, the problem is that I still don't have my powers," Steven said.

"What about calling back the Diamonds?"

"Out...of the question. We can figure it out. Right here, right now." Steven gritted hit teeth from the mere thought of bringing the Diamonds back into their situation. He already promised to visit them whenever he could.

"So how are you gonna get your powers back anyway?" Amethyst said the obvious, as Steven emerged from the ground.

"I don't know..." He pointed his direction at Little Homeworld, with noticeable shambles from their little accident earlier.

"We'll have to keep it here, and worry about fixing up what we can do."

"Okay, but Steven... this is right on top of our temple… what if it leaks through?"

"I…" Steven paused for a minute, unsure of how to answer, "We'll figure it out."

"It won't." Everyone turned their attention to the gem that spoke up, Spinel. She was right next to Steven, never leaving her spot. Steven didn't notice her, realizing she had been here the whole time and extremely quiet.

"It's not like some kind of acid, it's just poison... and it's immune to gem life." she pouted.

"Only gem life?" One question came from Pearl.

"Just...poison?" Another question ensured by Bismuth.

The gems in front of him look weary of the situation and at the pink gem next to him, and Steven tries to figure out a way to avoid more confrontation than what he needed for this day.

"Well, that's good then! That makes things a little easier. That way, we can ignore it for now." Steven looked over to his side to see Spinel looking in the opposite direction. He shook it off for now.

"For now, we can help clean up the mess we made on Little Homeworld," Steven said while coming up with a set plan. He pointed at the purple gem. "Amethyst, could you take Garnet back inside and watch over her so she won't get… hurt?"

"Fine, sure! Come on, cotton candy." Amethyst took hold of Garnet's hand.

"Oh, Cotton candy! Such a cute name!" Garnet said while walking down the hill behind the purple gem.

"Connie, go to Beach City and check on everyone. Make sure they're okay, then meet us at Little Homeworld."

"Gotcha." With that, Connie and Lion headed towards the small city.

"See you guys there!" Lapis dropped the pink goo back in the hole, and flew over to Little Homeworld with haze, while Peridot used her metal manipulation on a garbage canister lid to lift herself off the ground  
"Hey, wait for meee~" She screamed while zipping through the sky.

"Hehe, I'll just do it the old fashioned way and use the warp pad." Pearl said as she gently walked down the hill, "Right behind you!" Bismuth said, following behind. Who smiled, to which Bismuth blushed from the effect. Before they continued, Bismuth turned around to see that Steven wasn't following back.

"Steven, you coming?" When they called his name, Steven began heading down, right before turning around to see the pink gem hadn't moved from her spot, either.

"I'll catch up!" He said. Bismuth arched an eyebrow, taking notice of the pink gem behind him.

"You...sure?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." With that, the two left, leaving only Steven a few yards away from Spinel, who seemed to have her attention at the noticeable hole. He bit his lip as the feelings came back to mind.

It was just him and her alone again.

Steven shook his head, blocking out whatever those feelings were he had from earlier. He couldn't let this get to him and needed to find some sort of leisure from her. If she was going to stay here on Earth, he needed reassurance that she wouldn't harm him.

Steven walked up to the gem "Hey," he said, getting the gem's attention. She turned around to see that same hand he offered back on the garden in front of her. Spinel hesitated before she grabbed it.

By now, everyone was already there. Steven, on the other hand, decided to walk the long way. This way, he and Spinel could talk and possibly get to know each other. It would be a start.

But neither said anything since they made their way down the hill and approached the streets of Beach City. The townees didn't pay them any mind, as they were used to gems at this point. Then up ahead was another hill leading them close to their destination. Spinel hadn't said a thing yet and they were already halfway there. This prompted Steven to come up with questions of his own that came over time.

"So...what made you choose to stay here?" He inclined to ask. The gem next to him didn't answer first. She only stared back at him, causing nerves to strike through his spine.

"I..." She stopped in midsentence before she continued, "I don't know." From the answer, Steven was a little more at ease.

"Well...once we get to Little Homeworld, maybe you could suit yourself there. And maybe you'll feel more at home." He said.

"Home."

"Yea... You've been to Homeworld, right?"

"Only once." She answered bluntly.

"Oh." Steven looked the opposite direction while stumbling on his footsteps down a slanted hill.

This conversation wasn't going anywhere, and he could tell it was going to be harder than he thought. After what his mom put her through, it wouldn't just take a day to 'fix' her problems. It still endured in her from those 6000 years ago. Her new look was permanent from all the emotional turmoil she went through.

'How can I ease her into Earth?' He thought of a way to start her out. She was his mother's friend. Or in his mom's false ideas, she was some sort of playmate. And Spinel was blind to his mother's deceitful ways even if she didn't mean for this to happen. He wanted to believe that his mom didn't expect this, but it was hard to do so when the pink gem would even refuse to engage in conversation with him-

"So...that is Little Homeworld?"

Steven starred up ahead to see the mini-city more apparent. Then he turned back over at the gem, who had a confused look on her face. She doesn't remember coming here. Her default form was there most of the time, and he fully remembered that part of her. She had once a childlike tone to her cheerful behavior, which was both cute and annoying. Now she was quiet and short in answers.

"Yea! It just needs some rework after that accident we had earlier. But it's coming together..."

"Would I have anything to do with...that accident?" The gem bit her lip out of nerves of what was to come next.

"Well... yea. But it's not unfixable! Bismuth is the best repairs-gem I've ever known!" He said proudly.

Spinel stared at the hybrid next to her for a second, catching a glimpse of his smile. He had a silly look to himself, causing the gem to giggle. Steven felt himself freeze from fear. He wasn't sure how to take her sense of humor. She didn't do anything but hiding her face from the cackling that came out, as if embarrassed.

'Well, at least she isn't angry, I hope.' Steven smiled from this new form of trust if he could call it that.

x-x-x-x

In Little Homeworld, many gems came together and started the reconstruction of their home while Connie and the others gave a helping hand.

"Why does he insist on hanging around Spinel like that?" Pearl complained while walking over to the disposal bin, clearing out the rubble from her hands.

"Don't worry, Pearl. I'm sure Steven knows what he's doing." Connie reassured her as she helped the taller gem with the rubble. Pearl put her hands to her sides as if thinking.

"I suppose so…Oh, Bismuth! did you need help with that?" Connie watched as the gem walked over to the bulkier gem. She seemed to have too much on her hands while having an embarrassed look on her face.

That is before the teenaged girl looked to the corner of her eye to see that Steven and Spinel finally arrived.

"Steven!" Connie ran over to the hybrid, who looked up at the sudden approach.

He lets go of Spinel's hand and catches his friend in a hug. Spinel witnessed the whole thing, and anger stirred her up when Steven let go of her hand. It was only seconds, but she took each second into account. Whoever this was, Spinel felt some sort of resentment from her. But she couldn't bring herself to react. She and Steven were already on neutral terms as she can put it. He didn't reject the idea of her living here, so she shouldn't give him a reason too.

After a few seconds, the hug ended, with Steven putting his arm around Connie's shoulders.

"Spinel, this is Connie. She's a close friend of mine." Connie bushed as she smiled at the pink gem.

"Nice to meet you finally in a not so threatening way!" She puts her hand out.

She looks at the black-haired girl next to Steven, before taking notice of the hand in front of her.  
She gives Connie a disapproving gesture as she stares at her up and down. There was no gem apparent on her body, leading her to believe she was a native to this planet.

Spinel ignores the welcoming hand and walks off. Connie and Steven frown from this sudden attitude, while they stare back at the gem in confusion.

"So...what can I do to help?" She asked, studying the place.

Steven sighed. It was going to be harder than he thought.

During the rest of the day, turning evening, everyone seemed to have helped clean up and reconstruct Little Homeworld, like how it was supposed to be according to the plan. Steven and Connie worked together, while the others did the same.

Steven introduced Spinel to Lapis and Peridot. Or at least attempted. The duo was hesitant to talk to the gem and the same from Spinel. But from Steven's point of view, they seemed to be a good team working together.

And before they knew it, night time had come. The rubble was disposed of while the reconstructions were in better shape than earlier. It was a lot of hard work paid off for the most part. It wasn't fully complete, but Bismuth took this night for the rest to have a break and start right back up tomorrow.

"Here, I have an extra one in my bag." Connie brought out a water bottle, to which Steven reluctantly took.

"Thanks! Ooh, and it's still cold!"

"Thanks to the person who invented insulated bags." She took a sip of her water, while Steven gulped down his.

"Woah.. were you dehydrated or something?"

"Probably... I haven't drunk anything all day." He said while finishing the bottle and placing it along the rest of the recycled garbage.

"I'm just glad everything is getting back to normal.' Steven pulled up his shirt to see that his gem was still lifeless. "...almost everything", He said.

"So how did the others get their memories back anyway? Maybe that could be some starting point." She asked.

"Well...Garnet was the first one, and it was pretty simple. Fusion, but we're still missing something for her. Amethyst was second in line, and it was pretty easy. Earth is where she's from and how she came to be. And Pearl, it was my mom. Which makes sense."

"Hmm," Connie, still on top of Lion, gave a thought processing gesture. Steven watched as Connie looked up.

"Sooo~ basically they were able to find something…endearing. Pearl had Rose, Amethyst had the Earth, and Ruby and Sapphire had their fusion. They all had something important in each of their lives."

"Yea, like a missing piece," He said, recalling when Spinel gave this tip to him before her default form.

"Well, in that case… what do you find important in your life, Steven?"

Steven stared into Connie's eyes, blushing from the mere effect she usually had when looking at him. Then he turned and looked around him. The Little Homeworld gems were all chatting around, hanging out. From Quartz soldiers to smaller petite gems. They all came together as one. Then he took his attention to Pearl and Bismuth, his mother's old friends. Lapis and Peridot. Two former natives from the original Homeworld. They weren't who they were before. And if anything, it was for the better. Just what was it? What did it mean? That was until he realized something.

"Wait, where's Spinel?" He said loud enough, having the gems take their attention to him.

"Lapis… Peridot, you guys were the last ones around her."

"She left," Lapis answered.

"She...left?"

"Yea...about an hour ago. She claimed she needed space away from us." Lapis rolled her eyes from Peridot's answer.

"But you guys didn't stop her?" He said.

"Trust us...We tried. Spinel just wasn't feeling it." Lapis added in.

Steven felt himself blink a few times from the sudden realization. Spinel just offed and left, and he didn't pay any attention. But that wasn't entirely his fault. It couldn't have been. He presumably thought she was starting to get the hang of the others, but he knew it would be too soon.

"I guess she's pulling a Jasper," Lapis commented, chuckling at the comment.

Suddenly, Peridot bursted out laughing, “Good one Lapis!”

Steven couldn’t figure out a response. Instead, he pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was close to 8PM.

"I should get going. Hopefully, my parents won't be too upset about me skipping the first day of space camp." Connie said, taking Steven's attention. She was on top of Lion as usual while putting her backpack on.

"Well, you had a good reason, I hope." He said.

"I do! "Saving the Earth" excuse always seems to work."

“Yea...”

“Hey, you okay?” She asked.

”I’m fine.”

“You sure? I can stay a couple hours more if you need me to help find Spinel.”

Steven felt as if his body collapsed at the name. He wasn’t sure if it was from betrayal or mere regret.

"N-no! Don't worry about that. Seriously.I'm sure Spinel meant when she said she needed space. Maybe she'll come around later on this week."

"Well, just call me if anything else goes down."

Steven stared back at his friend. He was undoubtedly lucky to have a friend like her. She was not afraid of anything, even if she didn't have the upper hand.

"Of course, Ms. Saviour of the Universe."

Connie blushed and playfully punched Steven on the shoulder, who had a smirk on his face. "See ya, Steven." She waved her goodbyes as Lion teleported the two back to her destination.

x-x-x-x

The moon beamed through all of Earth. After everything had settled down, gems went back to their homes and settled in. This time, Steven decided to make the trip back home with Pearl when they parted ways with Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth.

"I'm just glad you decided to warp home instead of walking alone at night," Pearl said. Steven nodded but paid her no mind as his mind was somewhere else.

Now that things were calm, he had more ease, yet there was still some sort of weariness. Spinel was still out there. When will she come back? He gave it a week at the most, and after that, he would probably intervene. What if she comes across Jasper? What if she decided to take her revenge out on him after all? Then it will all be for nothing.

"Steven, are you even listening?" Pearl asked, interrupting the hybrid out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry Pearl. I just have a lot on my mind." He looked around him. They were already home.

Pearl sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand. Things earlier this morning were sort of...overzealous. With Spinel coming without warning, everything you went through to get our memories back. I’m just," Then she hugged him warmly, in which Steven took back. “Glad to see that you’re safe.”

"I'm glad that you're all safe, Pearl. I don't know what I would've done without you guys." Steven admitted.

"Aw, Steven." Pearl smiled.

After they settled themselves back at home, they learned that Amethyst was in her room with Garnet. Pearl was hesitant to question this, but Steven assured her not to worry.

"Let's try to get some rest, and we can worry about Garnet tomorrow."

"And you too, of course," Pearl added.

"Heh.. yeah. Well, I'm heading to bed. Night Pearl." Steven took off his jacket for the first time, and out came a stick. And it wasn't any ordinary stick. It was the same Rejuvenator that cost him his powers and his friends their memories. Oh. He had almost forgotten that he had it in his pocket this entire time. 

Steven walked up the stairs and left the door slightly open. He placed the baton-shaped device on the shelf. He laid on his bed, and with the quietness, he was able to ease back into his thoughts.

Spinel was on his mind all day, and even more so when he discovered she left on her terms. She was independent and was able to make decisions on herself. He wasn't her caregiver. But even that wasn't the big dealbreaker.

If anything, it was from what Steven and Spinel did earlier. When they touched each other and made their bodies collide with one another. And her lips. They were soft, and her flesh felt rubbery. Yet still human-like. He couldn't explain it. But he was in denial of how good he felt when he was around her. Even if he was slightly uncomfortable, there was something else there that made everything seem okay.

Steven felt himself stiffen from the thoughts alone. It was wrong. He felt wrong, but why? They didn't see Spinel as 'good.' Hardly anyone knew her except Pearl by a long shot. He didn't even know her that well. All he knew was what she had already told him, and minor details from Pearl.

Connie comes to mind. He and she were friends, yet he felt as if this affair would bother her. They built up their friendship over the years, and Spinel came out of nowhere and stole every innocent being he once had when he was younger. It wasn't her fault, though. He initiated it. But something about her.. Whether it be her aroma or something within her gem that attached him-

*tap* *tap*

Steven jumped from the sudden noise. He looks up to see someone outside tapping on his window. It was,

Spinel.

He quickly gets off his bed, walks over to the door. The pink gem looked very troubled, making him hesitant before opening it slightly. The night was cold to the touch, giving him goosebumps. "Spinel... What are you doing here?" He asked while looking beyond the dark skies as the stars gleamed over his home. The last time he checked the time it was close to 10 P.M

"I...I didn't know where else to go." She said, while her eyes never came into his parameters. It was as if she was avoiding contact. Her hands twiddled with each other from the apparent nervous energy Steven felt from her.

"You could go to Little Homeworld. I'm sure Lapis or Peridot could-"

"Nobody wants me around there." She interrupted him.

Steven knew he couldn't argue with her. Otherwise, she would lose it. So he decided to offer her to stay for the night.

"Okay, you can stay here for the night." He said nervously. It wasn't weird for gems to spend the night in his room, but this was different. She tried to kill him at first, and then one thing led to another with them making out at his mom's garden. The same garden in which Spinel was left traumatized.

He opens the door wide enough for Spinel to enter, and she does just that. Steven finds himself staring too long before he takes out his phone. It was 10:43 P.M He got a few unread messaged from Connie, and this alone made Steven slightly uncomfortable with the situation he was in. Yet, he didn't stop it.

Walking over to his bed, the hybrid sat on the edge, before realizing that Spinel was standing in front of his bed. Her back turned from him.

"You can sit down if you want…" Spinel obliges and crouches down at the exact spot. Now it's quiet. Steven thinks of what to say. He's nervous and isn't sure what she will do next. He is still vulnerable, and he isn't sure if Spinel even considers them as friends or- Steven gets out of his head and comes up with the first thing on his mind.

"Did...you wanna watch movies?" he asked, before realizing she had no idea what those were.

"Steven... The real reason why I stayed here was because of you."

"I…, what do you mean?" Her statement catches him off guard. Did she stay here because of of...him? No. That can't be good.

"I...I wanted to be near you. That's why I came here. Isn't that silly?" She continues. Steven looks at the gem in front of him. She didn't look his way, but he would tell she was looking at his floor. Her two ponytails were also hanging down.

"Spinel…I-"

"I'm not supposed to feel that way, right? It's not like you want me to be near you. After all…" Spinel's hands clenched hard as she placed them on the wooden floor. She murmured that only Steven could hear, "you...rejected me."

"Spinel… That's not-"

"That's the word! Rejection! It's kind of funny how that works! First, it was Pink, and now it's you!" The pink gem didn't leave her spot, but she was spiraling from the distinct crazed moment.

"Well." The gem paused, "I guess it was you all this time-"

Spinel is interrupted when she suddenly feels a presence behind her. The gem turned around to face Steven. Before she could react, she yelped from his sudden force when he grabbed her gloved hands. But she didn't do anything more than that. All she could do was stare at the hybrid before her.

Memories were coming back from the garden scene—that one part where they tried to leave out. The same breath, those same lips, and those same dark magenta eyes aligned with his dark brown ones. The way they looked at each other. It was eating them up.

Steven pushes forward and pressed his lips onto hers. At first, a few whimpers came from the gem, but she soon gives in and gives back. This force caused the two to fell back, with a loud thump on the wooden floor—Steven on top of the pink gem below him.

"Steven, was that you?" Steven stops immediately and panics when he hears Pearl walking up to the door. He looks ahead to see his door was slightly opened, runs to the door, slams it shut and locks it immediately before Pearl could get any closer. 

"It's nothing! I just decided to put a scary movie on to ease my sleep!" His words stumbled while coming up with the best excuse.

"um...Okay? That's not unusual, but if that helps you. Just don't stay up too late, goodnight." He waits for Pearl to leave before he pays his attention back to Spinel, who was lying on his floor. He questioned if he should go forward with this. But the answer is too obvious. He has a gem in his room. And not just any gem. It was Spinel. The way she was looking at him.

She wanted him. And he wanted her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry my fellow peeps, it's coming >/< but I need to build some sort of tension! And just going straight for it is kind of boring lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Lust Or Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel get in another session, leading to a further...exhibition. Only for things to not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R including Suggestive themes. Sexual acts are heavily involved. PLEASE BE AWARE!

It all happened at once. First, slow and sensual. Then drastically, it changed with haste. Not a word came from the two other than the sound of whimpers. An erotic moment for the once innocent beings became Frantic and desiring. Their eyes closed as they gave into fantasy, receiving each other's mouths. The sweet aroma was tasteless but filled out with delight.

"Ah..." A moaned peeped from Spinel when Steven suddenly grabbed her waist, parting their lips temporarily. 

Spinel gasped when she felt her weight off the floor. Her arms dangled from the magnified feel she had been on before catching herself. She couldn't perceive what this strange euphoria was, but it was all too familiar. When she looked into his brown eyes, he stared back. They were narrow, and it was that same look from that crazy moment in the garden.

Steven laid her on top of his bed. It was unbelievably soft, as the gem sunk into it. The teen got on top of her and reconnected his lips back to hers. Spinel closed her eyes as she let him take over once more. Tongues were in motion. The gem wraps her arms around his neck as he wandered his hands all over her body.

It was coming back to him as he touched her sides. She was thin. But if he was able to trace her slowly, he could feel curves in her unique figure. From this action, Steven stiffened slightly. Sparks in her body were overflowing from his rough hands. 

Steven took notice when she began rubbing on his shirt. It almost felt as if she was trying to pull it off. Steven gave her access to do this when he stretched his arms out. It was off, and the teen body tossed it off the bed. 

His chest was apparent, and the pink gem's eyes lowered, taking notice of the pink gemstone on his abdomen. _'Pink…'_ She thought. It felt bare, in which it was. Here they were. Right in Steven's room, in his personal space. It felt too personal. Nonetheless, it didn't stop.

He kisses her again, placing her body back onto his bed. Spinel gave into this spell.

"Auh..." The pink gem's small mouth left agape when Steven suddenly traced his lips onto her opened neck. It started with pecks until he drew his tongue out and licked up to the front end of her chin. 

Spinel lets out a whine from the scandalous behavior, and hands grasped on his sheets beneath. The squeaked noise was loud enough for the others to hear, but Steven didn't care at this point. He didn't want to ruin this moment. The door was locked, and he was sure they would stop bothering him sooner or later.

Right now, he needed Spinel. Steven continued to mouth his way down to her clothed shirt. Then, he noticed two noticeable lumps. They were small. Then his heart skipped a heart from the sudden realization. He knew what they were, even though he was still ignorant of it. He had never come to the figuration of how they would feel. And now that he discovered that gem's had these all along, Steven almost felt embarrassed. Even so...

The teen's hands hesitantly moved to her chest, having a mind of their own as he groped her. 

Spinels gloved hands found their way to his curly locks, pulling him. This caught the hybrid's attention when he looked up at her, pulled himself up, and kissed her. 

Steven began to tug off her shirt, and it was harder than it looked. His clothes were more lose, while hers felt stuck to her body. But, the way her body felt, there was _something_ underneath. He wanted to know. His mind planted with endless sexual wonders. Never once in his life had these ideas came into account, until... well now. 

Then, he was able to get it. With the help of the gem beneath him, she was able to take off her shirt smoothly. She did it so nervously, and the sight roused Steven. But as soon as her shirt came off, her hands fell over her chest. She looked as if she was trying to shield herself, and she was shaking from the air hitting her skin. 

Steven takes this into account and moves his hands onto her own. Not forcefully, but trustingly he slowly moved her hands off her chest. 

Spinel couldn't help but like what he was doing to her. His hands were guiding hers where he needed for his pleasure. It felt wrong, but it was too good. He finally freed her chest open, and her gemstone was apparent.

Steven stared down. There they were in plain sight; Breasts. The view was enticing. He always envisioned how they'd looked like in person. Not hers in particular, but in general. And he wasn't disappointed. She was small. Still, it didn't change anything.

Spinel's eyes are half-open, heavily breathing as she feels too exposed to him. He was staring down at her in awe.

"Wh-what? Don't like what you see?" Spinel used her hands to cover herself. 

To be honest with herself, she had never been in this manner. It was all new to her, and for Steven to be here to explore it with her made things slightly settling. But, it was the mere idea of what he expected her. Were humans different from her? Did they have something special that she didn't?

"No... I do like what I see." Steven said with delight in his eyes. His look made her highly strung. 

Without warning, Steven moved his hands to her breasts, hand on each on. Spinel shivered from his cold hands, touching her. He fondled them at first, while the pink gem closed her eyes out of pure exhaustion. Breathing heavily, she felt when his fingertips run through her nipples, more sensitive than she thought. He kept this up for the next few minutes.

His head suddenly moved to her chest and placed one of her breast in his mouth, using his tongue to lick the sensitive areas.

"Ahh, Steven!" Spinel gasped out as the erogenous zones of her body collapsed. 

The pink gem bit her lip hard as she can hardly speak. She is overwhelmed by his mouth on her chest area. She never felt this way ever. It was too much, yet it felt too good. No, it felt great. It was complicated. But she knew she'd have to trust Steven.

Steven continues to suck on both her nipples, going from one to the other. He flicked his tongue on the sensitive ends as Spinel panted hastily. Her face was warming up, while a cold sweat seeped out from a sudden burn rushing through her core. It led to her gem.

"Steven... hnn..."

Steven looks into her eyes. Her eyes were closed as her face was full of weary. Her mouth laid open from the breathless words, though he could hear her chanting _Steven_ over and over. She was a hot mess altogether. It was sort of a suggestive behavior. 

The scene was almost fast but ever so enduring. The hybrid 's eyes lured at the center of her chest. Then, he did the unthinkable by moving his lips onto the shining pink hearted gemstone and rubbing his tongue against it.

Spinel lets out a loud moan and wraps her arms close to his head. It was amazing. She almost...

Steven began realizing he was sweating as well when he felt something dripping off his face. His chest was more cumbersome than before, and a warm feeling came from his navel. His gem, maybe? But it was familiar, as it was all coming back. 

The atmosphere wasn't helping. An intense aroma seeped through his room, while a burning sensation came within. He needed some sort of touch from Spinel after giving her all of what he desired. 

Without warning, Steven grinds himself on her, while he pressed his lips on the pink shaped gemstone, tracing lovebites to her neck, back to her lips. They reconnected.

Spinel, as she remembered his body. And just before they stopped that last time, she wandered more about it. What ticked him, and led him to this madness?

When she feels something poking her on her lower legs, it both excited and scared her. She craved to know what it was.

Then, without further notice, Spinel flipped the tables when she was able to get Steven on the bed, with her on top.

This didn't startle Steven as much. He even assisted with her aid, bringing her close onto his body. She suddenly bites his lower lip, causing a groan of pain and a small line of blood to spurt. This action caused his reaction to pull back, looking into her gaze.

Her lower body was right on top of his groin as she moved her hips over his crotch. The hybrid now below her had a half-lidded smile from this. If she had done this the first time, he would've panicked. But, his mind was far gone. He placed his hands on her hips, enforcing their friction. This format of pleasure had his hands tugging at her lower garments. They seemed to be easier to come off, but the gem doesn't allow this.

"Nuh-uh, Steven... you had your fun. Hows about I have my own?" she said when her hands lowered to his jeans.

The pink gem's gloved hands began to do their work as she brushed the familiar lump. Steven groaned out loud.

"Ah.." 

Spinel raised an eyebrow as her smile became hazed and full of desire. That same section she came across. She rubbed the same part over and over. Then Spinel watched as Steven landed his hands on hers, moving them upwards to his zipper. He guided her to what to do next.

"Now then...I finally get to see what you've been hiding, Stevie." She taunted him with a new nickname she had just thought of 

Her voice was almost breathtaking. She flickered, yet she tried remaining confident. Her own body sent massive waves from the pure rapture that came over her. It was more from what will happen next after everything they've done so far.

The gem hesitantly unzipped the pants with ease, pushing them down past his knees. To her surprise, there was another layer of clothing. They were covering the obvious. She was still curious, though, as she pulled down his garments.

His dick sprang out in the air. The small action of it made the gem flinch, but this didn't stop her. She studied it, looking around its girth. Some strange white ooze seeped out from the tip of it.

Steven, on the other hand, felt a cold chill as he watched the scene below him. The curious pink gem's face was up close to his...

'Wow...' He had never really seen himself this way ever. There were times when he felt himself growing, but he had never been this hard. He stared at the smaller gems' breasts as they stood in perfect form.

"Spinel...could...you..."

Spinel's attention went back to meeting his squinting eyes.

"Could I what, Steven? I have no idea what your asking." She teasingly said as she grabbed his shaft and moved her hand up, slightly squeezing it. Steven gasped at the grip.

"Keep doing that."

"Did I hear a please?" Spinel let go of him, causing the boy beneath him to growl. She smirked.

"Please, Spinel. I just need your hands."

"Hmmm...fine. Only because I want to." She grabbed him firmly and moved her hand up to the tip. Then the same motion came down, and his foreskin on the tip followed along, exposing the head part of his shaft. It was odd-looking, but this behavior caused Steven to moan out loud.

Spinel continued this act and realized how enchanting this had become. She had him in her hands, supposedly satisfying him by touching him like this.

Just like he did to her, Spinel felt the need to return the favor, recalling when he put her breast in his mouth, and her gem even.

With that, she leaned down. Steven almost expected her to do what he thought she would do. Instead, she moved down to his gem, using her mouth to kiss it.

This sensitive touch made Steven's gem glint, while warmth filled in. All the while, the hybrid groaned from the excitement of sexual favors.

Spinel used her small tongue, licking and pecking downwards, closer to his lower body. She felt the many sprouts of course hair on the surface of her tongue. It was thick and had a strange smell to it. Then she was right below the shaft. The gem picked it up with her hand, close to her face. 

She was hesitant as the thing in her hand almost moved. Or at least it just twitched. Then without any time wasted, she placed it in her mouth, taking the head in

Steven fell back, letting out a big sigh.

"Ahh~..." Steven couldn't correctly speak, only letting out pleasured sighs as the gem automatically knew what to do. It felt as if she had done this before, or maybe it was because it was his first time. But it just felt like he was in another world.

His libido had never been so strong. It was intense, and he knew this was the outcome of changing as well. Sex was part of nature. Still, his innocent mind never sought it out, nor did he ever had a reason to. It was repulsive, yet he couldn't help but love the feeling of her warm mouth over him. 

Steven looked down, watching as the gem took him all in. It was hazing, and her tongue felt slippery. His eyes fell behind his head as a strange high filled him. It was everlasting, and a sudden burst of expulsion came through his voice.

"Spinel!"

Before the gem could respond, she felt something explode in her mouth, and a bitter taste came along. She almost gagged but withstood it.

"Auhh~" Steven groaned out loud while sitting back on his bed. The gem below still had him in her mouth until she felt his cock deflate almost from the sudden burst.

She released him, with the liquid still in her mouth, unsure of how to discard it.

An instinct came to her to swallow the load. And so she did. The gem felt a warm liquid enter her throat. It was very bitter, indeed. 

Then she crawled back on Steven, who had his eyes closed. He wasn't moving at first, but the gem felt his hands tugging at her shorts as he did before. He kept trying to undo them. 

She gave him more access, as they slid right off her body, along with her shoes and white stockings.

It was cold, but a bit of relief came from the constant withhold of her clothes. She had never been this bare and had no idea she had this, any of it. It was conceiving when she was sitting right on top of his cock at that. Steven's eyes opened suddenly. He stared into her Magenta eyes, blazing with desire. 

Her lips were parted as if trying to pace her breathing. He couldn't get over the scene from earlier. The instinct had never been so fatal to his degree. Now that she was fully exposed, he could feel her beneath him, naked skin, and all.

Then he felt himself harden up from the mere view. The pink gem on top of him knew what she was doing. He tried to peep down, but couldn't get a good look. 

"Spinel..." 

"Steven..."

Everything outside of their little world no longer mattered. This was now desperate need from everything they endured. It was enough to fulfill him, but he couldn't get enough. She couldn't get enough. They needed more.

The pink gem bends down, taking hold of his lips. Both laid naked on his bed as they correlated with each other's touches and sounds. It was shared upon. Steven grabbed onto her hair, which was becoming a mess, as bristles loosened her pigtails. Then he slid them down her small curves and to her lower back. His eyes never left hers when their lips parted.

Steven's hands grasped onto her inner thighs, separating them. He guided her hips to his. Beneath her, she felt his cock hardened. It rubbed through her lower half. She could feel a peculiar slit beneath her. Not sure what it was, but she felt slippery, and she never needed something this much until now. She wanted him inside of her down there.

Steven wanted the same. He allowed the gem to get ahold of his cock, as she led it to between her legs. There was a wet feeling. It made his dick twitch at the touch alone. He watched as the gem paying attention to what she was doing to him. 

They were actually going all the way. He didn't think this was the way for him to lose his virginity. It felt like a fantasy. It was too good to be true. But it wasn't who the teen boy expects to lose it to. 

Spinel...

During this intensity, he was able to get a good look at her. She was cute, beautiful even. He didn't pay attention to her flaws, only her perfections. Such as her body. It was slim, curvy, and just right beneath him. Her face was soft, while her eyes bewitched him. He wanted her more than ever.

But something bothered him. A reality check settled in. What would happen next if this went through? What about...

"Ugh..." Steven groaned from irritation when a negative thought came upon him.

Spinel took notice of this change of mood quickly. His face was telling her everything.

"Wha..whats wrong?"

"I...we can't keep this up-"

Silence filled the room. The once hasty hands and sounds stood still and silenced. The haze in the room stood still like fog, but it was apparent where the two were. But it was getting awkward. This turned down the mood in the atmosphere. Spinel was on top of him, but a sudden flair of memory made it less desirable.

"Why not!?"

"Spinel...I...you wouldn't understand-"

"Try. Me", She said while grinding on his dick with her opening. Steven hissed from the fraction, staring hazily at the gem. Her body was perfect. To perfect. But he needed to stop, knowing it was another distraction.

"I'm... worried."

"What are you worried about?" Her face was full of fire from the same excuse relapsing through their 'private ceremony.' There was no Earth to save. Everything was fine. What else could there be?

"If we go all the way...I don't know if you'll end up getting-"

"Getting what? Hurt? I can handle pain, Steven."

"No...It's not that."

"Then what is it!? What are you so worried about!?"

"That you'd get pregnant!"

Spinel was even more so confused about his new excuse.

"Pregnant?" she repeated the word, "I-I don't get what you're saying to me." 

"See, that's what I thought! You wouldn't get it..." He groaned.

"Maybe because I'm not like your human-half is..." She pouted.

Spinel's face saddened when she looked down at Steven, who paid her no mind. His eyes were closed from his own weakness. She wasn't sure what happened. First, it was enjoyable, but it almost felt like it never happened. A guilty conscience had spread through the change in mood. And for what? 

Her face transferred with a glare while getting herself up harshly. She moved off his once comfy bed. It felt stale now. She sat on the edge for what felt like forever. It was silent. The gem looked down at her fully exposed body. She felt...cold. Exposed. Vulnerable. How dare he do this to her!

"Well, I guess you had your fun then..." She picked up her clothes thrown on the floor, putting them back on. It wasn't too hard for her to do so, though it was still tricky. She looked back at the hybrid-gem, who had his eyes still closed. Wiping tears away, she turned to face his balcony, hand on the door handle. She did so slowly, hoping for some response. But...

Steven opened his eyes, staring at the noticeable ceiling. He almost thought he was dreaming of the ambiance until a cold brisk came through his once sweaty body. This made him shiver. He looked ahead at his balcony to see that Spinel was walking out. Wait...What!?

"Wait, Spinel, Please don't go!"

Spinel halted herself. She couldn't bring herself to run away so fast. Especially by Steven. 

She turned around to see that he was already inches away from her. The gem almost flinched at the sudden approach. Instead, she felt his hands pushed gently touch her sides, bringing her in. Even though he was powerless, this touch made the gem weep. He had his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm going to be very honest with you." He said.

"Have you ever...?" She whispered.

"I...I don't know what it is about you.. or me...I don't know what this is about... but I do know that I wanna be like this with you. And I can't get enough of it." His words alone blazed a spark in her gemstone.

"I..."

"I know you don't understand. But trust me when I say that I am not pushing you away. It's just, there is a reason why I couldn't... put myself...inside of you..."

"What's the reason? Is it because of this 'pregnant' thing you were talking about? What is it?" The pink gem spat at him, pushing herself out of his grip. 

He came right back and held her. She didn't stop him.

"Yes. It's... for your sake, at least."

"Because I'm not human?" She pushed him again. And he came back to her.

"Not exactly... It's.. the parts you have on your body...that could bring a possible risk."

"My body...?"

Yea... like right here." One of Steven's hands moved down to her breast, while the other touched her from behind, gripping at her ass. "And here." The gem gasped at the sudden touch.

Steven smirked from this. He couldn't help himself.

"Wha...what about those spots?"

"Well, you have womanly parts like females in my race...I didn't know that until I saw... your body." Spinel blushed. Steven still had his hands in her sensitive spots, making the gem melt in his large hands.

"And..." He continued. "The thing we were going to do…typically leads to pregnancy... And pregnancy leads to having a baby.." 

"A...baby?"

"Yea.. like me… I was a baby once when my mom had me... that's why I have her gem now."

"The son of Pink Diamond..." Spinel was starting to get his point.

"Yea...And I don't wanna risk that with you."

"Oh..." She got the point. Sort of. In their race, they have a reproductive mechanism. The source to those features was that of 'womanly' parts he spoke of. And he was guaranteed for her to have those parts. And his...she didn't know what to call it. But that was another source leading to reproduction. 

'So that's how Pink had him hm..?'

"Yea..." Steven held onto the gem, who was knocked out of her thoughts. She came up with another question without thinking.

"So... we can't do this again?"

"We can! It's just…" Steven hesitated. "I need some sort of protection..."

"You need protection?" Spinel looked at his face in confusion. He knew to say that would make her assume he needed someone to protect him literally. But that wasn't the case… essentially.

"It's not what you think, I promise. It's for my...sake," Steven said. 

Spinel looks up at the slightly taller teen boy. They were still intertwined with one another.

"I... get it, sorta...but..." She paused, and Steven raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was going with.

Spinel puts her hands on his shoulders, while he had his hands on her lower half, clamping at her ass. She suddenly knocks Steven off his hills, falling on his back to his wooden floor. It was a little rough, but he was able to handle it as the soft gem crawls on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips.

"How soon can you get this 'protection' you speak of?"

"As soon as tomorrow night. You can come here at the same time," Steven looks at her to see that she had that same bewildered look on her face. "I-if you wanna come back.."

Spinel smiled, and Steven did the same nervously. His hands hesitantly shifted to her shoulders while moving his face to hers, kissing her softly.

"Promise?" She mumbled. 

Steven didn't respond, unsure if an oath should come out of this. Did he genuinely want this? With her? He parted his lips from hers, looking deep into her eyes.

Yes, he did.

"I promise."

After their last shared kiss, the two finally parted. Spinel got up slowly, watching the hybrid's every move. He got off the floor as well. 

"So, one more question."

"What's that?" Steven walked over to his bed and sat on it while watching the gem.

"How do you know about all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"About humans… females as you call it and their womanly parts." She recalled his very words from just a few minutes ago.

Steven felt himself stiffen from the question, gripping the sheets out of nerves, suddenly hitting him.

"Well, I... learned it." He half answered.

"From...your human friend?" She asked.

Steven was confused about who she was talking about, then got the idea. His face turned red from the mere thought.

"No! I didn't learn it from Connie!" He shook his head. "I learned it from reading."

Spinel looked into his eyes before turning back around.

"Well... I hope you keep your promise Universe… I'll be here at the same time tomorrow.."

"I'm counting the time." She said with a glare. It almost sounded like a threat. And without notice, she left. Steven sighed in relief. 

"What a day…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... yea... that was... as one would call it.. a tease. Yea... But alas my folks, this is just a way for me to introduce a brand new alternative for these two if they went this way. There will be more, trust me! But I wanna make this into a story :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this sinful chapter. 
> 
> So yes, Steven is getting worried. That why he stopped near the end when they were going through with this all. But he doesn't wanna stop this. There are just things he needs to reassure himself. Also do know this is their first time ever doing anything sexual, and I wrote this with them going in on this manner by instinct. Steven did some research, while he was at the library with Connie, who was at the time taking a class on anatomy. That's how he was introduced to 'womanly parts' lol. I had to bring up some sort of knowledge he has when it comes to that...As for Spinel, shes, as confused as Steven, is, and if anything she was sort of replicating what he was doing to her. Such as kissing his gem amongst other... similar things. I am aware that I didn't use her stretching powers, but I wanna believe she is very timid.. she is not yet mellow during this. This is new to her, no matter how much of toughness she shows. They are experimenting. Emotional and physical turmoils. Everything. And they are going through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow people! This is just a little treat of a mini-series I thought I do for you guys while taking minor breaks from my main story. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed!
> 
> If you don't like the ship, feel free to exit. No arguments here.


End file.
